


The Tail of Mellifluous

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Abandonment, After the musical, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mistoffelees is too sweet, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), this is my first cats fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Matilda was a happy cat with a decent life in her London flat with her humans until that cold day just before Christmas when everything changed.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooo yeah I’m doing a Cats story lol I’ll be honest when I was really little, 3-5, I had a movie that had a commercial for the vhs release of the 1998 broadway film of Cats and it scared the heck out of me and for years after I thought it was just plain weird ...then I watched the new movie and decided to give the broadway show a try and fell for it. Now I’m not sure how far this story will go (if it gets published at all) it could only make this one chapter or it could make 10+ I’m not sure depends on how I feel about it, the reactions and just over all how it feels. It’ll most likely be the only cats story I create but I wanted to at least try. Regardless I hope you enjoy and please bear with me if I spell names wrong, portray characters wrong, or match the wrong name to the wrong cat. Thank you and enjoy

In a small flat in the heart of London a sleek black cat with hidden leopard spots and golden eyes lounged lazily on a window sill watching the streets outside as flakes of fluffy white snow fluttered from the sky. It was nearing sunset, her humans would soon be home from whatever it was they did to keep them out of the house, but she was reluctant to leave her post as she watched the street and waited. Her ear twitched hearing the voice of her humans’ child talking excitedly, but still she didn’t move until finally from the alley between the buildings crept a black and white tuxedo tom as the street lamps grew brighter and the sun sank lower. Sitting up she watched the other cat turn his head from side to side before dashing off and out of sight.

Every night she watched the tom sneak from between buildings or lounge on the fire escape of the building next door during the warm summer days and every night she wondered where it was he went but dared not follow. Having watched the other cat vanish she turned her head to the door as it swung open and her human child hurriedly threw off her coat and boots before running over scratching behind her ear making the cat purr happily. After a good scratch the girl scooped up the cat and carried her to the sitting room where her parents waited with a box.

The cat watched from where she was placed down on the ottoman as the grown humans gave the child the box, it’s ribbon was quickly ripped off and tossed to the floor and the lid removed. What greeted the girl made the cat jump and her sleek fur stand on end, a dog white as the snow outside with a wildly wagging tail and slobbering tongue. The girl was elated but the cat was displeased.

XxXx

As the next few days went by the cat tried to get along with the slobbering pup but just couldn’t, the pup was too noisy when she tried to nap, slobbered on her beautiful fur, chewed up her favorite toy, even ate her food if she didn’t wait at the bowl at night. Everything came to a breaking point for the cat one day when her family was home for one reason or another. The cat was simply lying on the chair taking a cat nap when out of nowhere the pup came over and tried to nose her out of her spot slobbing and barking. Her muscles tended as she stood and puffed herself to look as threatening as she could letting out a menacing hiss at the slobbering beast.

The dog let out a yelp, despite that she hasn’t even clawed him, and ran to the humans who were quick to scoop him up and try to soothe him. The cat slowly flattened her fur and relaxed her muscles before looking up as the adult female human approached her and pointed talking about how horrible she was. The cat flattened her ears as the woman went back to pet the pup, the cat had never been scolded before. Tucking her tail between her legs the cat went to the window sill and looked outside in time to see the tuxedo tom cross the street into the night.

XxXx

The next morning the cat was awakened by the adult female human grabbing her rather roughly by her scruff, it didn’t hurt but the cat let out a small meow of displeasure as her silky red ribbon was messed up, but the woman ignored it and promptly placed the cat into a wire cage and shut the door, narrowly missing her tail. The cat shrunk into the back of the cage flattening her ears as the woman carried the care out of the house and to the car where she placed it into the back seat and got into the front to begin driving. The cat meowed as she shook not knowing what was happening until the car came to a stop.

The woman got out and pulled the cage from the car and began walking giving the cat a chance to see their surroundings. They were crossing into the junkyard, piles of rubbish and junk all around and as she looked the cat swore she seen the tip of a tail disappear into a pile. The cat meowed again as the woman set the cage down, paused and looked at the cat within for a moment before turning on her heel and walking away briskly without looking back. The cat looked around her ears flat to her skull and her tail under her body. It was cold and growing dark and she was all alone locked in a cage, it made tears form in her eyes as she curled up to try and keep warm as the stars began to twinkle above.

She watched the stars grow brighter before sounds made her ears perk up, it sounded almost like singing in the far distance but there was another sound getting closer. The cat looked in the direction of the sound and found she was being watched and slowly approached by a gleaming pair of yellow eyes. She huddled against the back of the cage shaking but letting out low warning growls as the eyes drew closer before a familiar cat stepped into the moonlight.

His black fur stood out against fallen snow like a shadow, his eyes were wide and trained on her as he slowly approached, it was the tom cat she watched sneak from the neighboring building each night! Feeling the slight relief the cat stood walking to the other end of the cage as the tom reached it.

“Who are you?”

The cat watched as the tuxedo tom sat upon the snowy ground waiting for her answer.

“My humans called me Matilda.”

The tom nodded but made no other move.

“But _who_ are you? What is your other name?”

Matilda blinked her golden eyes at the tom, she’d just told him her name. Seeing she was confused the tom stood and bowed his head and curled his tail around himself.

“My human given name is Quaxo. My other name, which no other cat possesses, is Mistoffelees. What is your other name?”

Matilda shook her head slowly.

“I-I don't know.”

Mistoffelees walked closer to the cage inspecting the lock before meeting Matilda’s eyes.

“Close your eyes. Look deep within yourself, deep into your heart and what makes you a true cat. You’ll know.”

Matilda watched as Mistoffelees started to circle the cage but his stance was anything but threatening. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and thought about what the other cat had told her. Slowly a name started to work it’s way out of the dark until it was sitting on her tongue .

“Mellifluous. I am Mellifluous.”

Mistoffelees came to a stop at the front of the cage now a few steps back and smiled bowing again as the door to the cage opened slowly.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mellifluous.”

Mellifluous blinked between the open door and the tuxedo tom standing and waiting with a smile. Slowly she made her way out of the cage looking back at it before turning her eyes to Mistoffelees.

“Did you do that?”

Mistoffelees nodded standing proudly.

“A simple magic trick.”

Mellifluous smiled slowly approaching the tom and nudging his cheek with her own.

“Thank you, I was worried I would be there forever.”

Mistoffelees nudged lightly back before stepping back looking the other cat over cocking his head.

“I apologize if this is forward but you look familiar, have I met you before?”

Mellifluous gave a small smile.

“Not exactly. I live in the building next to yours. I’ve seen you sneaking out at night.”

Mistoffelees thought for a moment before nodding.

“You’re right! I have seen you in the windows!”

He paused then his smile fading and his ears falling.

“But if you have a home, why were you here and in that cage?”

Mellifluous’ smile also fell as she looked back at the cage before turning away tears in her eyes.

“They must have abandoned me because of what I did.”

Mistoffelees walked to her side and gently nudged her cheek.

“Humans are strange beings, I’m sure you didn’t do anything that bad.”

Mellifluous shook her head looking down at the snow covered ground.

“But I did. They got a dog for the human child and I hissed at it.”

Blinking surprised Mistoffelees wasn’t sure how to answer before he shook his head.

“That’s only natural, dogs can be horrible beasts.”

He looked around as snow began to fall around them.

“You must be cold and tired, why don’t I take you back to the tribe and we can find you somewhere warm to stay.”

Mellifluous looked back at her cage before nodding getting to her feet and following as Mistoffelees began to lead her away. As they walked Mellifluous registered her savior’s words.

“Mistoffelees? What did you mean by tribe? Are there more cats here?”

The black and white tom chuckled looking at her.

“Oh yes there are lots of us, some strays, some with homes and sadly some like you that were abandoned. But no matter what our background or where we call home we are all Jellicle cats, we are all a family.”

Mellifluous wasn’t sure she understood but before she could voice as much they emerged from under a car and found themselves surrounded by numerous cats of all ages, shapes, colors and sizes. The kittens were playing, the toms were talking among themselves, the queens were grooming and watching the kittens, up on the hood of another car older toms and queens watched the rest with fond smiles. At the center of the gathering there was an assortment of mice, fish, cat food cans with bits of food still inside, and an old tea cup of water. As she looked around Mellifluous watched a kitten break away from the playing group and took one of the mice from the pile and joined the queens to eat it.

Her attention was pulled away from the kitten by Mistoffelees brushing against her tilting his head in the direction of the gathered toms, one of which was watching her closely. His coat was silver and black tabby, his eyes were a piercing green, and around his neck was a leather collar.

“That’s Munkustrap, he watches over the tribe and helps protect it. He looks intimidating but once he knows you’re not here for trouble he is really rather nice. The black and white to his right is Alonzo and the on the left with the tan spot on his eye is Plato.”

Mellifluous examines each tom in turn before shrinking back as the one Mistoffelees has called Munkustrap stood and made his way over slowly. Mistoffelees looked back at her furrowing his brow before looking back and bowing his head to Munkustrap who bowed his as well touching his forehead to Mistoffelees’.

“You went out to hunt and came back with a cat Mistoffelees.”

The tuxedo tom raised his head nodding.

“She lived in the building next door to the one my human lives in. They abandoned her in a wire cage at the entrance.”

Munkustrap looked back at Mellifluous for a long moment before stepping around Mistoffelees and bowing a little to Mellifluous.

“My name is Munkustrap.”

Mellifluous mimicked his actions bowing her head.

“I am Mellifluous, it is a pleasure to meet you Munkustrap.”

The silver and black tom smiled as he stood tall again.

“Feel free to take your fill of food Mellifluous. Mistoffelees I trust you’ll be helping her settle in then?”

Mistoffelees nodded making Munkustrap chuckle under his breath before returning to Alonzo and Plato falling back into the conversation. Mistoffelees gently shouldered Mellifluous before leading her towards the food pile picking out a rather nice looking rat for himself. Mellifluous hesitated flicking her tail making the tuxedo tom cock his head and set his selection down.

“Is something wrong?”

Mellifluous shook her head a little.

“I might be a house cat but I’m almost certain it’s not a common thing for cats to share this way.”

Understanding crossed Mistoffelees’ face as he looked around then returned his eyes to his companion.

“Like I said before the Jellicle tribe is a family which means we take care of each other, there are some who are too old or too young to hunt and so those of us that are able or those of us that have homes bring back food, especially during the winter when hunting is harder.”

Of course Mellifluous understood what the other cat was saying but there was a small gleam of doubt in the back of her mind, though the small fish at her paws was calling to her.

“It’s really okay?”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes but was smiling.

“Perfectly.”

With that he picked his rat back up and walked a few steps away, in the direction of a gathering of cats that looked somewhere between grown and still kittens, pausing to look back at her waiting. Flicking her tail again Mellifluous leaned down and picked up the fish in her jaws before following Mistoffelees to the small group of adolescents, following his lead as he found a spot on an old blanket and laid down to his meal. As she ate Mellifluous looked around at the other cats. There was a pair of calico coated cats with troublesome green eyes as they lounged on the corner of the blanket whispering amongst themselves.

Across the blanket from herself was a brown maine coon cat cleaning his paws his dark eyes closed and the bones of a fish kicked off to the side. Mistoffelees took notice of her line of sight and scoffed rolling his eyes before looking at Mellifluous.

“This one is Rum Tum Tugger. He’s Munkustrap’s younger brother.”

Hearing his name the maine coon opened his eyes and gave a smirk stretching out, behind them Mellifluous swore she heard some of the kittens swoon and purr.

“Don’t sound so jealous magic boy,”

He paused turning his attention to Mellifluous giving her a wink while Mistoffelees clenched his jaw flicking his tail.

“You know my name, what’s yours?”

Mellifluous wanted to roll her eyes, Tugger was topical young tom completely full of himself, but instead she smiled crossing her paws.

“Mellifluous, it’s nice to meet you Tugger.”

Tugger looked taken aback for a moment before sighing as he stood and walked away swishing his tail making the female kittens purr and squeal again. Shaking her head Mellifluous looked at the two cats gesturing with her chin to them.

“And them?”

Mistoffelees relaxed as Tugger disappeared beyond the wall of rubbish before looking at the calicos.

“Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, identical twins and trouble makers. Stealing and causing havoc wherever they go.”

Like with Tugger the twin cats looked up hearing their names but as they smirked the mischievous gleams in their eyes made Mellifluous feel uneasy.

“You make us sound like criminals Mistoffelees,”

One of the twins started.

“You’re going to give her the wrong idea of us.”

The other twin finished making Mellifluous look between them cocking her head.

“Who is who?”

The male twin rolled onto his back smirking.

“Mungojerrie.”

The female twin, Mellifluous realized too late, had slunk to her other side and was right next to her.

“And Rumpleteazer.”

Mellifluous jumped her fur on end as she was taken by surprise standing behind Mistoffelees as the tuxedo tom rolled his eyes getting to his feet.

“Knock it off you two, leave her alone.”

Rumpleteazer wondered back to her brother’s side as he stood. They intertwined their tails wearing identical fake pouts.

“We were only having some fun Misto, don’t be so mean.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes before turning away.

“How about we find you somewhere to build a den Mellifluous?”

Mellifluous nodded following closely, she was unsure of the very idea of being alone with these troublesome twins. Once they were a distance away, passing by the queens who watched them close, one leaning up and brushing her cheek along Mistoffelees’ neck before going back to grooming the all white kitten at her side.

“Do those two live on the streets?”

Mistoffelees shook his head.

“No they have a home in Victoria Grove, how their humans haven’t thrown them out no one understands but as mischievous as they are they do have their good moments too, they’re just young.”

Mellifluous nodded looking around as they came to a large pile of rubbish with plenty of spaces for a den. After receiving a nod from the tuxedo tom Mellifluous jumped to the trunk of a wrecked car and began sniffing around until she found a nice little spot among an old couch and a bookshelf. She sat on the tattered cushion of the couch smiling, the car on one side and a wall of debris if discarded junk blocked the spot from the chilled enter wind, above the bookshelf kept the falling snow out, and the couch itself provided a soft and warm place to lay.

“I believe this will be perfect.”

Mistoffelees smiles jumping up and sitting beside her.

“You seem to be adjusting so well already, it’s rather admirable, you must truly be a Jellicle cat.”

Mellifluous smiled looking up at the softly falling snow but it was a bitter sweet smile.

“It’s not as if I have a choice, it’s adapt or well you get the idea. I’d rather adapt and try to make the best of this warm welcome you all have given me.”

Her smile turned happier as she looked at the other cat.

“And I owe most of it to you. If you hadn’t found me and let me out of the cage then I most likely wouldn’t have survived the night. Thank you Mistoffelees for everything.”

As she spoke she nuzzles his neck making him purr and return the action before looking out his ears perking up before he stood making Mellifluous cock her head.

“Mistoffelees? Is something wrong?”

For a long moment Mistoffelees only sniffed at the air before he jumped down crawling belly flat to the snow covered ground before pouncing. The force of the pounce sent him rolling through the snow to a stop nearly buried under the white powder but with a mouse in his jaws. Mellifluous shook her head laughing at how much like a proud young kitten he looked as he stood and shook out his black fur and returned to the newly chosen den setting the mouse down at her feet.

“A den warming gift.”

Mellifluous smiled taking the mouse watching as Mistoffelees jumped back down turning to look back at her.

“You must be tired, I’ll let you rest. Good night Mellifluous.”

Mellifluous bowed her head.

“Good night Mistoffelees.”

The young tom smiled before taking off the way they had come disappearing into the early dawn light. Mellifluous sighed laying down upon her new bed looking at the mouse before smiling softly deciding to save it for later as she curled up letting her eyes close as dawn broke over the yard and the other stray cats returned to their dens and the house cats made their way back to their homes.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey look a second chapter! Thank you all for reading and supporting! I’m gonna take a moment to say that I know the common pairing for sweet Misto is normally Tugger but while I understand the pairing it’s just not for me, but more power to you if it’s your favorite ship. Honestly, I had no idea whether I was going to pair Matilda with Misto or Munkustrap but something about how sweet and cute Misto can be turned the tables in his favor. Once again I apologize if I portray cats wrong, spell names wrong or put the wrong name to the wrong cat! Thank you and enjoy!

Mellifluous yawned as she slowly awoke to the sound of giggles and running paws. Stretching out she arched her back before walking to the mouth of her new den looking down at the ground below. There she found two kittens chasing a mouse around. One kitten was white and blended in with the snow apart from her bright blue eyes, the other was an orange and black tabby. Smiling Mellifluous sat and watched the two take turns batting at the mouse and chasing it into each other.

“Get it Etcetera! Don’t let it run away!”

The orange and black tabby swatted at the mouse effectively knocking it into running toward the white kitten.

“Catch it Victoria!”

Victoria tried to pounce at the mouse but missed completely but managed to scare it toward Mellifluous’ den. Mellifluous jumped down landing lightly with her paw on the mouse’s tail effectively stopping it making Victoria and Etcetera smile as they walked over.

“Thank you, we’ve been chasing that thing all day!”

Mellifluous smiled at the white kitten.

“You did well but if you really want to catch the mouse you have to be sneaky.”

Looking down she released the mouse letting it run off before looking at the kittens.

“I can show you if you’d like.”

The two female kittens shared a look before nodding excitedly making Mellifluous smile more.

“Alright then we’ll need a target.”

Etcetera laughed rearing back and landing with her paws on Victoria’s back.

“I found one!”

Mellifluous chuckled shaking her head.

“No I’m not going to make the both of you pounce at one another, apart from that I can’t use her as a target.”

Victoria seemed to relax before looking around then smiling as her blue eyes landed on the sleek black tail peeking out of a pile of rubbish making her giggle.

“Misto!”

Mellifluous looked and couldn’t help but smile as the pair of kittens took off as Mistoffelees stepped out of the mouse hole he’d been inspecting and promptly jumped at the young tom. The tuxedo tom laughed as he let himself be tackled before licking each kitten on the head as he sat up.

“Silly little kittens.”

The two kittens beamed happily before looking over their shoulders as Mellifluous walked over smiling at Mistoffelees.

“Good evening Mistoffelees, you’re just in time for a sneaking lesson.”

Mistoffelees looked down at the kittens smirking as he dropped to his belly putting his butt into the air.

“Oh sounds fun! I’m sure you two little queens will make great mousers when you’re bigger.”

The kittens giggled mimicking him as the young tom stood and turned his eyes to Mellifluous.

“Good evening Mellifluous. I hope they didn’t disturb you. My sister, Demeter, asked if I would take them hunting and show them how it’s done but they wondered if.”

Mellifluous shook her head.

“It’s alright I was just waking up when I saw them trying to catch a mouse, so I lent a paw.”

Victoria perked up from where Etcetera had her pinned by laying on her back.

“Uncle Misto she caught the mouse for us!”

Mistoffelees chuckled leaning down and gently lifted Etcetera by her scruff setting her in the snow beside him.

“And that was kind of her but you two must learn to catch them yourselves. Don’t you want to be great mousers like your mother?”

The pair nodded excitedly making Mellifluous smile and lean down gently nudging Victoria’s cheek with her nose.

“Look there little one, another mouse.”

Victoria looked over where she was being directed and gasped smiling brightly seeing the mouse scurrying about close by. Mellifluous lowered herself to the ground watching Victoria do the same before slowly guiding her closer stopping not far away looking at the kitten.

“Ready?”

Victoria nodded.

“Remember you have more than your paws, don’t be afraid to use your jaws.”

Victoria nodded flicking her tail making Mellifluous smile.

“When you feel ready little one give it a try.”

Victoria kept her eyes on the mouse for a long moment before stalking closer then pouncing on the mouse catching it in her jaws. Mellifluous stood smiling proudly.

“Phenomenal! You did so well Victoria.”

The white kitten held herself tall beaming with pride as she walked back to Mistoffelees and Etcetera showing off the mouse. Mistoffelees stomped his paws excitedly before licking her head.

“Your mother will be so proud of you!”

Etcetera furrowed her brow before looking up at Mistoffelees pouting.

“I want to catch one too Uncle Misto!”

The young tom smiled nodding before leading the orange and black tabby to a mouse hole.

“I’ll flush it out for you then you can do the rest alright?”

Etcetera nodded flicking her tail happily crouching and waiting as Mistoffelees reached a paw into the hole for a long moment before retracting it batting a mouse out onto the ground. With a meow the kitten was off chasing the mouse down before pouncing on it grabbing it between her jaws. Mellifluous smiled watching as the two kittens rubbed on each other purring happily. Mistoffelees ran his paw over Etcetera’s back.

“Very well done, you two will be regular hunters in no time. Now how about you go back to your mother before it gets dark?”

The two kittens nodded, each winding around Mistoffelees’ legs before taking off in the direction of the center of the junkyard with their mice. Once they were gone Mistoffelees shook his head sighing.

“Those two are a pawfull.”

Mellifluous chuckled going to his side gently shoving him.

“But you have to admit they are cute.”

The other cat nodded before smiling.

“Thank you for helping them, I was following a mouse and they must have chased after another.”

Mellifluous shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, I enjoy helping the kittens.”

Mistoffelees relaxed looking in the direction the kittens had gone making Mellifluous follow suit in time to see a flash of silver and black fur.

“Was that Munkustrap?”

Mistoffelees nodded.

“Heading out on his patrol no doubt.”

Mellifluous nodded in understanding before looking at the other cat.

“So Victoria and Etcetera are your nieces?”

Mistoffelees nodded and began walking pausing after a few steps looking back and smiling when Mellifluous joined him.

“Yes, their mother Demeter is my older sister. She was adopted by Munkusrap’s humans when she was a little older than a kitten and she followed him home one dawn.”

Mellifluous cocked her head a bit as they walked.

“So she and Munkustrap are mates?”

Mistoffelees nodded smirking a little.

“Seems a bit odd doesn’t it, Munkustrap having a mate and two kittens.”

Mellifluous chuckled nodding.

“It does a little yes but I’m sure it only strengthens his want to protect the tribe even more.”

Mistoffelees nodded.

“I would imagine so. He’s been protecting the tribe for as long as I can remember, since he was just barely an adolescent. He takes the job very seriously and makes sure to keep us all safe as well as teach us to follow the Jellicle rules and ways, that’s why he’s been chosen as our next patriarch when Old Deuteronomy passes.”

Mellifluous cocked her head looking at the other cat as they rounded a final pile of junk reaching the center of the junkyard where once again the tribe was gathered together.

“Who is Old Deuteronomy?”

Mistoffelees smiled looking over the tribe members as more cats arrived, one tabby with stripes and spots dragging along a tin of small fish, Tugger carrying what appeared to be a carton of cream, and a few queens with mice.

“Old Deuteronomy is the eldest of Jellicle cats, hes lived many lives in succession, buried many wives and watched over the tribe as it grows with each new kitten and stray.”

Mellifluous nodded in understanding as they both made their way to the gathered food taking their picks, Mellifluous chose a nice looking scrap of meat while Mistoffelees chose one of the small fish. Tonight the blanket they shared with Tugger, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer was empty as they laid down. A glance around told Mellifluous that Tugger had chosen to take his brother’s place with the other toms but the twins were no where about. The pair ate in easy quiet until a question pushed its way back to the front of her mind, a question she wanted to ask from the beginning but was too tired and overwhelmed to remember the night before.

“Mistoffelees, can I ask you something?”

Mistoffelees looked up from his fish flicking his tail.

“Of course.”

Mellifluous thought for a moment trying to figure out her words.

“When you freed me from the cage, how did you do it?”

The question made Mistoffelees give a crooked smile.

“Like I said, a simple magic trick.”

Mellifluous furrowed her brow.

“So you do tricks?”

Mistoffelees laughed a little standing and swishing his tail proudly.

“I have magical powers! I can’t fully control them yet but I’m learning! Last Jellicle Ball I rescued Old Deuteronomy after he was kidnapped by Macavity! It was my biggest magic trick to date apart from pulling kittens from a hat.”

Mellifluous’ eyes widened as she looked up at the young tom.

“That’s amazing!”

Mistoffelees shrugged laying back down.

“When I can control the trick I would agree. I’m not the only cat with magic talents however. Macavity has magical powers as well, her can defy gravity and he is the most wanted cat in all Jellicle history for many crimes but when authorities arrive at the scene he’s never there!”

Mellifluous lowered her ears.

“Something about the way you use present tense worries me about this cat. If he kidnapped your leader he clearly isn’t a friendly cat.”

Mistoffelees nodded solemnly before shaking it off offering a reassuring smile.

“But don’t worry we haven’t been bothered by him in some time, Munkustrap makes sure of that.”

Mellifluous relaxed a fair amount as Mistoffelees brushed his tail over hers returning to his fish. After they’d eaten they joined the queens and kittens, Mistoffelees introduced Mellifluous to Demeter, Cassandra, and Bombalurina each of which greeted her kindly before returning to chatting and grooming. Mistoffelees Laos beside Demeter and laughed as Victoria jumped onto his back walking along his spine.

“You won’t be able to do that for long Victoria, you’re getting to big.”

The white kitten sat herself on the center of his back looking down her nose at him.

“I’m not getting too big, you’re staying small.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes playfully before sitting up sending the kitten rolling.

“I’m not staying small silly girl, remember the song? Jellicle cats are not too big.”

Victoria stood from the snowy ground and walked back winding herself around his legs before going to Mellifluous rubbing against her legs.

“But you’re still smaller than the other toms, even Tugger bigger than you.”

Mellifluous watched with a furrowed brow as Mistoffelees clenched his jaw and his shoulders tensed as he turned his back to the group. Thinking quick she nudged Victoria softly.

“Say little one why don’t you help your sister, it appears she’s gotten stuck in a mouse hole over there.”

Victoria looked where she was directed and grumbled seeing Etcetera was indeed head first in a mouse hole trying to get out. Once the kitten was busy Mellifluous excused herself from the queens to follow Mistoffelees a few paces away.

“Are you alright? She’s just a kitten, she doesn’t know better.”

Mistoffelees slowly relaxed sighing heavily.

“I know but I hate being compared to that showboating fool.”

Mellifluous gently nudged his shoulder before licking his head.

“Well in my book you’re better than he is, he’s just a young tom full of himself.”

Mistoffelees looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave a small smile before touching his nose to hers.

“Thank you.”

Mellifluous smiled softly.

“Any time. Now I believe your sister said something involving a certain young tuxedo kitten, a pond and a little magic. Care to tell me about it?”

Mellifluous chuckled as the young tom ducked his head covering his face with one paw.

“That was embarrassing. I was only a kitten and I was trying to summon a fish from the park pond and it went so horribly wrong, I ended up teleporting myself right into the shallow of the pond! It was not my proudest moment.”

Mellifluous tried not to laugh but ultimately failed flopping onto her side as she laughed making Mistoffelees duck his head again but laughing under his breath. As her laughter dyed off Mellifluous flicked her tail looking up at the stars above, they looked so beautiful here and she could see so many more than from the window of her old home. Letting out a happy sigh she rolled over onto her back looking at Mistoffelees only to find him watching her before looking away his ears perked. Following his lead Mellifluous rolled over and sat up but saw nothing where the young tom’s eyes were staring. She was about to ask what was wrong when Munkustrap emerged from the shadows.

“Good evening Mistoffelees, good evening Mellifluous.”

Both bowed their heads slightly.

“Good evening Munkustrap. Did patrol go alright?”

Munkustrap nodded to Mistoffelees.

“Silent as stones tonight, not a stray to be seen.”

The young tom cocked his head.

“That’s rather odd, even for winter there are always cats about, not even the strays that hide under the church steps?”

Munkustrap shook his head.

“Not a paw print. It is rather odd but there is little we can do other than watch out for ourselves and our tribe.”

Mistoffelees nodded watching as the silver and black tom walked to the center of the junkyard greeting his mate and kittens. Mellifluous looked at Mistoffelees furrowing her brow.

“It’ll be dawn soon, the house cats will be leaving.”

Mistoffelees nodded watching as Munkustrap warned the house cats to be careful on their way and for cats that could stay until daylight to stay.

“Most of us yes, some like Tugger, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have owners that let them come and go when they please.”

Mellifluous brushes against Mistoffelees.

“But not you?”

The other cat shook his head leaning on her.

“I’m afraid not. My owner will be calling me for hours if I’m not there when he wakes.”

Mellifluous thought for a moment before smiling.

“Let me walk you home, safety in numbers.”

Mistoffelees looked unsure.

“How will you get back?”

Mellifluous rolled her eyes playfully.

“I’ll find my way back the same way we go. Please it would make me feel better and look others are going in pairs and groups.”

Mistoffelees followed her eyes and sure enough Tugger was walking with the older tabby with stripes and spots, Munkustrap and Demeter each carried a kitten and were readying to leave, and he barely caught a glimpse of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer disappearing over a wall. Giving a small sigh he turned back to Mellifluous and nodded.

“Very well, it’ll be nice to have the company.”

Mellifluous smiled brightly as she followed Mistoffelees out of the junkyard and down an alleyway. They followed the cobbled path for awhile before Mistoffelees turned right taking them past a small tucked away bakery. He paused at the back door smiling at Mellifluous before he reared back placing his paws on the door and meowed twice. After a long moment the door was opened by an old human woman who smiled sweetly before placing down a plate with some warmed milk on it. Mistoffelees meowed happily at her before drinking, pausing to nod at Mellifluous. Hesitant she leaned down and sniffed the milk before trying it purring at the warm sweet taste.

Once the plate was dry the pair set off again until before long they arrived across the street from Mistoffelees’ home. Mellifluous looked longingly at the buildings, the window she used to lay in was different now, the curtain was no longer blue but red, the paper decorations her humans had made were gone, and from what she could see there were no pictures on the walls. Mistoffelees nudged her gaining her attention and a small smile.

“Thank you for walking with me Mellifluous.”

Mellifluous smiled softly licking his cheek.

“Of course. Take care Mistoffelees.”

The young tom nodded nosing her cheek before looking up and down the street then dashing across to the building where she slipped into a broken basement window. Mellifluous waited until he’d slipped inside before turning to leave going over the way in her mind as she walked. She was just past the little bakery about to turn into the alley that would take her to the junkyard when a strange feeling made her pause and her fur stand on end.

She looked around. She was completely alone in the alley but she could feel eyes on her, watching her closely. Shaking her head she hastened her steps but still the feeling didn’t fade even as she broke into a run for the mouth of the alley. As she neared the alley’s end the feeling was stifling making her stop and whirl around puffing herself to look big. All that greeted her however was an empty alley and a cold whispering of wind. Swallowing thickly she quickly turned around and ran into the junkyard, narrowly dodging a car, only stopping when she felt the feeling disappear.

Panting she flopped down onto the ground closing her eyes to tired and out of breath the try and make it to her den just yet. She must have dozed off because she was made to open her eyes by the feeling of someone nosing her head.

“Wake up Mellifluous. If you sleep there you’ll freeze.”

Slowly opening her eyes Mellifluous found Alonzo standing over her looking relieved. Sitting up Mellifluous yawned before looking around. They were currently the only cats awake.

“Why were you sleeping on the edge of the yard Mellifluous?”

Mellifluous shook her head shuddering a bit.

“I walked Mistoffelees to his home, when I was on my way back I got an odd feeling I was being watched. I ran all the way here and when I stopped I was too tired to make it to my den, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Alonzo nodded looking at the alley across the street.

“A cat can never be to careful out there alone, it’s good to know you made it back alright.”

Mellifluous nodded before raising a brow at him.

“Why are you not sleeping like the rest?”

Alonzo smiled leading her toward the direction of her den.

“Since Munkustrap leaves at dawn I take over keeping an eye on the Jellicles that do not leave.”

Mellifluous nodded in understanding before yawning again making Alonzo chuckle.

“Go and get some rest, you’ll be safe now.”

Mellifluous smiled and bowed her thanks before heading to her den climbing inside as the sun rise peaked over the junkyard walls. As she curled up in the nest of stuffing and fabric of the couch she tried to relax and believe Alonzo’s words that she was safe now that she was inside the walls of the junkyard. Slowly she drifted back to sleep her tired mind swearing her eyes caught a glimpse of a ginger cat jumping off the wall into the London streets before sleep claimed her.


	3. 3

A few days passed since the night Mellifluous had walked Mistoffelees home and thankfully she hadn’t had the feeling of being watched again but more concerning was the fact that she hadn’t seen Mistoffelees since. The first night he didn’t come to the junkyard Demeter told her not to worry since his owner did shows from time to time and Mistoffelees was his cat assistant. She’d accepted this answer and laid with Demeter and the kittens sharing their warmth as the night chilled. The second night Demeter was starting to worry as well, it was unlike Mistoffelees to be gone for more than a night, she’d brought up her concerns to Munkustrap and while he tried to soothe her he also appeared concerned himself. On the third night Mellifluous and Demeter were no longer the only concerned cats, Munkustrap had taken Tugger, Alonzo, and a few other cats out as a search party but they came back with no clues.

“The building repaired the basement window he uses to get in and out, maybe he’s just stuck inside.”

Mellifluous looked at Tugger.

“I don’t think he’d stay inside just because they fixed a window.”

Demeter nodded her agreement.

“She’s right he wouldn’t, something is not right about this and it makes me concerned, not only for my brother but for the kittens. Munkustrap what if they wander off too far and we can’t find them.”

Munkustrap pressed his forehead to his mate’s curling his tail around her.

“I would never let that happen Demeter and you know that. We will find Mistoffelees I promise.”

Demeter nodded accepting the words but Mellifluous felt her stomach sinking. She spent most of the night sitting at the entrance to the junkyard watching the dark alleys and streets.

“What are you doing out here alone? You’ll freeze.”

Mellifluous looked over her shoulder to find Tugger slowly approaching. 

“I just feel like being alone Tugger, why don’t you go butter up the kittens.”

The young tom gave a heavy sigh before sitting next to her looking out at the street.

“Listen, I know to you and a lot of the others I can be immature most of the time but I have my moments. I know you’re worried about him, we all are, but right now sitting out here alone and freezing isn’t going to help.”

Mellifluous looked up at the stars fighting tears.

“I’m worried about more than just him.”

She looked back at the junkyard where she could hear the queens singing to the kittens, something she’d learned they often did, her heart sinking.

“If Mistoffelees can go missing without a trace whos to say someone else won’t? You and Munkustrap go home at dawn too and travel at night. Demeter and the kittens, Jenny, and the twins what if someone else goes missing?”

Tugger gave a brief smile wrapping his tail around her shoulders.

“Careful you’re starting to sound like Munkustrap. He was saying the exact same things earlier tonight. He’s just as worried about the same exact things, that’s why he’s trying so hard to keep everyone calm and together.”

Mellifluous sighed leaning into Tugger’s side looking back at the dark street.

“He’ll make a great leader when it comes time, he cares so much about everyone.”

Tugger nodded but said nothing as they sat watching the night. After awhile Mellifluous got to her feet.

“Sitting here freezing won’t do any good.”

She started walking towards the others pausing looking back at Tugger smiling when he followed at her side. Once they joined the tribe Tugger went to sit with the toms while Mellifluous joined the queens rubbing against Demeter before laying down beside her. For the rest of the night the tribe stayed close to one another, the queens watching the kittens closely, and the toms watching each shifting shadow. As dawn began to break Munkustrap jumped onto a tire that looked down on the gathered tribe gaining their attention.

“In light of Mistoffelees’ disappearance today I ask that any house cat able stay here for the day, and if you must travel back to your homes then go in numbers.”

The cats that all had homes shared looks. Tugger, Jenny, and the twins all stayed while a few other teamed up and headed out into the dawn. Munkustrap jumped back down with a heavy sigh as he approached Demeter and pressed his forehead to hers.

“We should go Demeter.”

Demeter flicked her tail looking at her mate.

“You don’t want to leave, I can see it in your eyes.”

Munkustrap gave a small smile licking her head.

“You can read me better than I can myself.”

He looked down at Victoria and Etcetera who were dozing against their mother.

“It would be a shame to wake them to go home.”

Munkustrap chuckled nodding to his mate before leaning down carefully picking up Victoria by her scruff, Demeter followed suit with Etcetera pausing to rub against Mellifluous earning a smile before following her mate into the yard with the kittens. Mellifluous looked around. Tugger was lounging on an old pillow, the twins were poking around the rubbish pile, and Jenny was making her way to a makeshift den. After glancing the direction of her own den Mellifluous ducked her head and made her way over to Tugger sitting in front of him making the Maine coon open one eye looking at her. He watched her for a moment before moving his tail.

“Come on then you really are used to having him around aren’t you?”

Mellifluous said nothing but laid beside him on the pillow, letting out a sigh as she did so. Tugger let the topic drop closing his eyes again as the sun began to shine into the yard.

XxXx

The following night Mellifluous was stalking a mouse near the entrance to the yard when the sound of fast approaching paws caught her ear making her forget the mouse and look out at the street in time to see a blur of black and white bolt right into her sending them both sprawling. Shaking her head Mellifluous looked around until she saw what had hit her, it wasn't what it was a who.

“MISTOFFELEES!”

The young tom sat up a little wobbly and out of breath but smiled at her crookedly.

“Hello Mellifluous.”

Mellifluous jumped to her feet, she was overwhelmed with joy and anger all at once that after she wound herself around the young tom she growled and smacked him in the head with her paw.

“Where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick about you! Munkustrap and the other toms searched for you! You adorable idiot!”

Mistoffelees blinked surprised before chuckling nervously.

“Oh boy sounds like I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do.”

Mellifluous narrowed her eyes at him.

“You sure do.”

Mistoffelees gave her another sheepish smile making her anger melt and a smile of her own appear as she wound around him again purring before walking with him back to the others. As they approached she looked around, Demeter and Munkustrap were with their kittens, Victoria was trying to catch her father’s tail while Etcetera was being groomed by her mother. Tugger was mock fighting with Mungojerrie over half a fish, Rumpleteazer was egging them on while trying to steal said fish. The toms were lounging around but their eyes were swiftly moving around watching.

Looking back at Mistoffelees Mellifluous flicked her tail in his face making him leer playfully at her before she walked to the center of the gathering and sat down until all eyes were on her. Munkustrap sat up, barely hiding a wince as Victoria bit his tail.

“Is something the matter Mellifluous?”

Mellifluous shook her head.

“Not at all, I found something while I was hunting-“

“That’s it! What are you a kitten on your first hunt?”

Munkustrap sent Rumpleteazer a warning look before looking back at Mellifluous urging her to continue.

“Well I didn’t really find it, it basically ran me over.”

She looked over her shoulder flicking her tail as Mistoffelees made his way to her side sheepishly with his tail tucked. Demeter was the first to her feet running to her brother brushing against him and licking his head.

“Mistoffelees! You had us all scared to death! Where have you been?!”

The tuxedo tom bowed his head shrinking a little as Munkustrap walked over, ignoring the kitten still chasing his tail. Mistoffelees swallowed thickly giving a nervous laugh.

“Well my human had a show two nights ago and I helped, after the show he got a phone call and the next thing I know I’m in a cage and we are leaving London. We ended up going to an actual stage to perform just outside of the city. I didn’t know we were leaving or I would have said something. I’m sorry I made everyone worry.”

Demeter shook her head smiling softly looking at her mate as he approached Mistoffelees stoically before pressing his forehead to the younger tom’s.

“It’s good to know you’re safe Mistoffelees. You’re forgiven.”

Mistoffelees relaxed greatly smiling as the others welcomed him back, Victoria and Etcetera pouncing on him making him laugh as he rolled around with them for a bit making Mellifluous smile. Feeling a tail brush against her she looked to her side as Tugger sat down watching Mistoffelees.

“I told you it would work out.”

Mellifluous hummed in response before smiling a little.

“Thank you Tugger, for being there for me.”

The Maine coon shrugged.

“Don’t mention it.”

He smirked standing.

“I mean it, I have a reputation.”

Mellifluous rolled her eyes chuckling as he walked off swiping the half fish from Rumpleteazer on his way. After the kittens climbed off Mistoffelees and went back to their parents Mellifluous moved to his side putting her paw on his head.

“Walk with me?”

Nodding he stood and followed her away from the others along the wall of the yard until they were far enough away to barely hear the queens singing. Mellifluous sat looking up at the moon curling her tail around herself.

“We all thought the worst when you disappeared Mistoffelees. I’m fairly sure Munkustrap was trying everything not to let us panic.”

Mistoffelees sat beside her watching her rather than the stars.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would cause such worry.”

Mellifluous turned her eyes to him.

“I overheard Alonzo and Plato last night, they were talking about how the number of strays has gone down greatly and they were thinking Macavity is behind it, they thought Macavity was behind your absence. Munkustrap overhead them and told them not to talk like that but I could see he was silently worrying the same.”

Mistoffelees furrowed his brow before looking at the moon.

“I really hope Macavity isn’t behind the other strays going missing, I miss when the Jellicle Ball didn’t have the undertone of worry about it, it was just fun singing and dancing and the Jellicle choice.”

Mellifluous moves closer leaning on his side closing her eyes.

“Tell me about the ball? Please?”

Mistoffelees smiled resting his head on her’s closing his own eyes.

“The Jellicle Ball happens once a year when the Jellicle moon rises. Every Jellicle cat joins together and we all sing, dance, and tell stories like that if the Rumpus Cat. Then just before dawn Old Deuteronomy will select that cat who will go to the Heaviside layer to be reborn into a new Jellicle life. Last year it was a cat named Gizabella, and before that it was…”

He trailed off making Mellifluous open her eyes and look up at him confused before realizing he looked sad.

“Before that it was my mother.”

Mellifluous nuzzles his shoulder softly purring making him smile and take a deep breath before continuing gently laying his tail over hers.

“There are a few contenders this year. Jennyanydots and Gus are high possibilities. Who ever it is will be missed but never forgotten, we pass on stories of past balls each year so the kittens can hear them and learn of their ancestor Jellicles.”

Mellifluous smiled looking at the sky again.

“It sounds beautiful, I haven’t missed it have I?”

Mistoffelees shook his head.

“No, it is approaching soon though.”

Mellifluous hummed softly relaxing into Mistoffelees’ side letting the built up worry melt away like snow in spring. That morning Mistoffelees didn’t leave at dawn to return home, instead just as others were leaving they seen the young tom follow Mellifluous into her den.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just realized that apparently my versions of the cats are nocturnal 😬 it wasn’t supposed to be that way lol it was supposed to turn into Mellifluous sleeping through one day then go to normal day and night (Ops 😅) oh well I think it actually works because then the house cats can slip easily away.

When night fell over the junkyard Mellifluous woke with a smile feeling Mistoffelees curled up around her with his head on her side. She leaned down gently licking his head between his eyes.

“Mistoffelees.”

He gave a small groan squeezing his eyes closed.

“Wake up sleepy head or I’m getting up and letting you hit your head.”

With a yawn and some stretching Mistoffelees finally sat up rubbing his paw over his face before smiling sleepily at her.

“Sorry, I’m a hard cat to wake sometimes.”

Mellifluous shook her head as she got up stretching out before going to the mouth of her den smiling as Mistoffelees followed. From the ground below they could see Exotica, Coricopat, and Tantomile making their way to the heart of the yard for the night.

“Look at the love birds! Finally found yourself a queen who’d give you a second look did you Misto?!”

Mellifluous looked to the left and seen Mungojerrie grinning evilly at his jab while Rumpleteazer laughed from his side. Mistoffelees growled clenching his jaw but relaxed as Mellifluous curled her tail with his smirking down at the male calico.

“Aww how cute you’re jealous that Mistoffelees has someone actually interested in him. It’s adorable when kittens get jealous.”

Mellifluous giggled as Mungojerrie leered at her before turning it on Rumpleteazer as she started laughing harder before huffing and stomping away his tail twitching angrily. Mistoffelees chuckled shaking his head.

“Careful or you’ll bruise his ego.”

Mellifluous shrugged before jumping down looking back up at Mistoffelees.

“I have a feeling he’ll get over it.”

Mistoffelees jumped down landing beside her pressing their noses together before following her to the gathering place. As they joined the rest Mellifluous took notice that Plato and Munkustrap were missing tonight, most likely doing patrol, and Demeter was trying to get the kittens to settle down from their play fighting. Mellifluous laid beside Cassandra watching as Mistoffelees went to the food pile sniffing around.

“So I hear you convinced Mistoffelees not to go home last dawn.”

Mellifluous looked over at the red and black queen sitting on a tire, Bombalurina. Giving a small smile Mellifluous shrugged.

“So what if I did, it wasn’t a big deal I just offered him a place to sleep.”

Bombalurina raised a brow before looking at Demeter as she gave a warning bat at the other cat’s tail.

“Leave them alone, let them be young.”

Mellifluous looked between the two before shaking her head smiling as Mistoffelees returned offering her one of the mice he’d picked. She took it gratefully as young tom laid beside her. For awhile it was easy quiet talk among the gathered cats, Tugger even sang and danced making the kittens scream and the rest applaud with cheers. Mellifluous leaned into Mistoffelees purring as he began to groom behind her ears letting her eyes slip closed. Mellifluous grumbled a little when the grooming session was interrupted when Victoria and Etcetera came back from watching Tugger with the other kittens and began asking Mistoffelees to do some tricks.

After getting a nod from Mellifluous the young tom got up and went to the makeshift stage starting a simple trick of making a card disappear from his hand and reappear from behind one of the kitten’s ears. As Mellifluous looked around noticing Plato had returned but there was no sign of Munkustrap making her brows furrow. Before she could dwell on it long the silver and black cat in question appeared limping and wincing as he tried to walk, the silver fur on his left side red with blood. Demeter was up before anyone else noticed Munkustrap and rushed to her mate’s right side letting him lean on her before laying down.

Mistoffelees returned to Mellifluous slowly approaching like the rest as Demeter gently licked at her mate’s wounds. Everyone seemed too shocked to ask what had happened, at least until Tugger seemed to clear his mind first.

“What happened? Did a stray jump you?”

Munkustrap shook his head grimacing in pain as he tried to get up only for Demeter to stop him.

“It was Macavity. He was cornering a stay kitten, I tried to stop him but one of his followers jumped me.”

All the cats gasped, whispers broke out among them as Victoria and Etcetera laid at their father’s side rubbing their heads against his face letting out small meows and purrs. Mellifluous looked at Mistoffelees furrowing her brow.

“This is bad isn’t it?”

Mistoffelees nodded swallowing thickly.

“Very bad, the last time Macavity attacked he took down Munkustrap and Alonzo before the rest of us were able to fight him off but even then he didn’t hurt Munkustrap this much.”

Mellifluous lowered her ears hiding her face in Mistoffelees’ neck closing her eyes as he let her curling his tail around her resting his head on her’s. After a moment Mellifluous opened her eyes and noticed a lean ginger cat sitting on the wall of the junkyard but before she could open her mouth he was just gone like she’d imagined him. After some debate, and arguing from Munkustrap, Tugger helped Demeter take Munkustrap back to their home. Victoria and Etcetera tried to follow but Alonzo stopped them with his tail.

“Stay here little ones, it’s not safe for you to try and follow.”

The two kittens looked up at the older cat and started to whine making him flatten his ears a bit. Mellifluous walked over to the girls gently nudging them both.

“Come now girls, it’s alright. Your father is strong, he’ll be fine.”

Victoria sniffled looking up at her.

“But he was hurt so badly!”

Mellifluous softly licked her head.

“I know kitten but you want to know something? Your father is one of the strongest cats I’ve ever seen, a few scratches won’t get him down and out. You’ll see in no time you’ll be chasing his tail and trying to pounce on him again.”

Etcetera set herself between Mellifluous’ front legs leaning on the left one sniffling.

“I want mommy.”

Mistoffelees came over laying on the ground so he was eye level with the kitten giving her a small smile.

“She’ll be back once your father is taken care of, I bet she’s back before dawn.”

Etcetera whined making Mistoffelees drop his ears looking to Mellifluous for help. Leaning down Mellifluous licked Etcetera on the head purring softly.

“He’s right little one, she will be back before you know it. What can we do to help?”

Victoria went to her sister’s side rubbing against her before they both looked up at Mellifluous.

“Sing. Mommy always sings to us.”

Mellifluous took a deep breath glancing around before nodding nudging the kittens towards Mistoffelees as she stood and jumped onto the makeshift stage. Looking down as she sat she could see Mistoffelees sitting with Victoria and Etcetera, Plato and Alonzo were helping the queens calm the other kittens, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were creeping back out of the shadows, and the older cats were gathering around as well. Taking another deep breathe Mellifluous began to sing a song she remembered hearing when she was a kitten from the night streets through the window of her home. A song of memories and happy times, about a poor cat with a torn coat and twisted eye.

When the song was finished Mellifluous opened her eyes and found all the cats looking at her with gaping jaws and wide eyes making her shrink a little as she jumped down returning to Mistoffelees.

“Why is everyone staring at me like that?”

The young tom shook his head to clear it before smiling nosing her cheek.

“Because you sing so beautifully. Where did you learn that song?”

Mellifluous smiled softly as Victoria and Etcetera wound around her legs purring.

“When I was a kitten I remember laying in the window and I could hear someone singing it, I thought it was tragically beautiful and it just stuck in my head.”

Mellifluous watched as the other cats collected themselves and began gathering together comforting and soothing each other while whispers buzzed here and there. Mistoffelees nudged her gently leading her back to where they had been before laying down grunting a little when Victoria pounced into his side before laying curled up against him. Mellifluous smiles laying down licking Etcetera on the head as the kitten settled between her front paws.

“Mistoffelees?”

The young tom looked up at her from grooming Victoria.

“The song I sang, the cat it was about, was it the same Grizabella that you said went to the Heaviside layer last Jellicle Ball?”

Mistoffelees looked around for a moment before nodding.

“Yes it is. Grizabella was once a very beautiful young Jellicle queen but she decided she didn’t want to stay with the tribe, she wanted to explore the human world because the life of a Jellicle wasn’t enough. But the outside world can be very cruel to a cat who isn’t careful, she learned the hard way for many years. Her once beautiful dark coat became matted and stained with sand, her beauty faded and her longing for adventure withered away. She tried to come back to the tribe but we could not forgive her for rejecting us so we rejected her, taught the kittens to reject her just as she’d rejected the tribe. But when the Jellicle ball arrived, after Macavity kidnapped Old Deuteronomy, a young kitten named Jemima encouraged Grizabella to sing that song. When she did it opened our eyes to the hardships and pain she’d experienced and taught us she didn’t deserve to be shunned.”

Mellifluous looked around, Jemima was one cat she hadn’t met just yet, making Mistoffelees point with his tail to the red, orange and black young queen currently sitting with Alonzo talking in hushed tones. Mellifluous nodded before smiling.

“I wish I could have been here to see it, to thank her for the song I would sing to the moon nights when I felt lonely in the flat without my humans.”

Mistoffelees smiled leaning over licking her cheek.

“She knows, I’m certain of it.”

Mellifluous rested her head on his closing her eyes and purring softly. It was nearing dawn when Demeter returned with Tugger looking tired but smiled softly when Victoria and Etcetera ran to her winding around her legs. Mistoffelees was first up and to his sister pressing their noses together as Mellifluous joined them.

“He will be fine, our humans took him to the vet. The bleeding had stopped before we even got him into the house, he’s resting for now.”

Demeter looked around her eyes falling on Alonzo.

“Alonzo he asked that you and Plato watch over things until he returns.”

The black and white cat nodded bowing.

“Of course, things are in good paws.”

Demeter bowed back before looking down at the kittens.

“Were you two good for everyone?”

The kittens nodded as they sat down before their mother.

“Mellifluous sang for us! And uncle Misto helped us catch some mice!”

Demeter smiled softly nudging each of them.

“Good, shall we go home? Your father is waiting.”

Both kittens nodded as they stood waiting as Demeter rubbed against Mistoffelees then Mellifluous before leading the kittens home. Once they had disappeared into the pre-dawn Mellifluous looked at Mistoffelees.

“How soon did you say the Jellicle moon was?”

The tuxedo tom flicked his tail as his brow furrowed with worry.

“Not long now, a matter of nights.”

Mellifluous nodded.

“I was worried you’d say that.”

Letting out a sigh she sat down leaning on him.

“Are you venturing home today?”

Mistoffelees gave a soft purr curling his tail with hers.

“I really should, my human will be worried after yesterday.”

Mellifluous purred back before watching as he stood slowly moving away.

“Be careful, no disappearing again.”

He gave a small crooked smile.

“No disappearing, I’ll work on it.”

Mellifluous smiles shaking her head as she watched him slink off as dawn broke through the night sky. Once he was out of sight, and the other house cats had left, Mellifluous made her way to her den curling up watching as the sun slowly cast light over the junkyard. Sleep it seemed was proving elusive as she sat up. Letting out a heavy sigh she jumped out of her den and started walking about hoping to maybe find some company with Alonzo as he patrolled. As she walked along the wall keeping an eye out for the black and white tom snickering caught her ear making her cock her head before jumping onto the wall looking around for the source.

Another snicker came from below making her look down to find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer pawing through a spilled bag of treasures. Shaking her head she continued along the wall stopping and sitting to look out at the sun rising over the city, her mind lost in thought. It was around noon before she gave up on wandering the yard and returned to her den curling up with a yawn for a cat nap.

XxXx

The following night Mellifluous was woken from her sleep by someone licking her cheek making her slowly open her eyes smiling to find Mistoffelees.

“I thought I was a hard cat to wake. I called for you but you didn’t answer.”

Mellifluous nodded his cheek before standing and stretching.

“I didn’t fall asleep until noon so I was tired.”

The young tom smiled at her.

“You almost slept through something big.”

Mellifluous perked up her ears.

“Really? What have I missed?”

Mistoffelees smiled leading her out of the den.

“Preparing for the Jellicle ball! Everyone is practicing their singing and dancing! We are setting up the heart of the yard to be an open stage for those performing.”

Mellifluous flicked her tail happily as they walked.

“It sounds fun.”

Mistoffelees nodded.

“It is. You should perform!”

Mellifluous lowered her ears but thankfully the topic dropped as they entered the gathering space to find almost all the tribe together, some were singing, others were dancing, and a few were working on setting up a stage area. Mellifluous smiled seeing Jenny was working with her mice, Skimbleshanks was working on dance steps, and Tugger was helping the other toms set up. As the night went on everyone came together gathered in front of the new stage as listening as the older cats took turns telling stories.

Mellifluous felt completely relaxed as she laid with Mistoffelees purring as he groomed her with their tails wound together. Once Skimbleshanks finished a tale of some sort, she’d been too busy enjoying the primping from Mistoffelees to fully pay attention, she opened her eyes feeling eyes on them. Looking around she found everyone had eyes on the stage as Alonzo stepped up and sat center stage.

“Which story shall we recall next? Suggestions anyone?”

A buzz of chatter filled the air before from the back Rumpleteazer stood up.

“The tale of Macavity!”

All eyes turned to the female calico making her shrink back before Alonzo cleared his throat.

“Very well, given the recent events it might actually be a decent idea to let our newcomers and the kittens hear the tale of Macavity.”

All the other cats settled in their attention on Alonzo as he stood and started walking the stage.

“Macavity was found as a kitten by Old Deuteronomy wandering the streets of London alone. Old Deuteronomy took the young ginger kitten in under his wing and raised him among the tribe with his own kittens, the oldest, Munkustrap, and the youngest, Tugger. The three were raised as brothers and got along as such, causing trouble as kittens do, learning to hunt and to protect, and of course learning the Jellicle ways. As they grew older however each began following their own ways. Munkustrap was working hard on becoming a true Jellicle leader like his father. Tugger found a love for music with his new human and began perfecting his performing.”

Alonzo paused sitting at the front of the stage.

“But Macavity had taken an interest in magic and while perfecting his control over the magic he possessed he became power hungry. He wanted to be chosen as the next leader of the Jellicle tribe, to form the tribe to his dark and terrifying clan of cats that would be known all about London as the meanest, nastiest, cats. Much to Macavity’s dismay however when they came of age Old Deuteronomy chose his eldest son Munkustrap to follow in his paw prints and become the new leader when the time was right. Enraged Macavity left the tribe swearing that one day, somehow, no matter the circumstances, he would become the leader of the Jellicle cats.”

Alonzo stood then jumping off the stage still holding everyone’s attention.

“Those of us that were here last Jellicle Ball know just how close Macavity came to his dark goal, how close we were to seeing the end of our beloved family as we know it. And as you all witnessed last night Macavity still has not lost his motivation so we must all be wary and cautious. If you are alone and feel eyes on you or hear a voice on the wind, resist it and get away. If you see a ginger cat appear then vanish like a dream hide and do not try to interact or follow, for once Macavity has you in his clutches freeing yourself will be almost impossible even for the strongest of cats.”

Mellifluous tensed making Mistoffelees furrow his brow at her.

“What’s wrong Mellifluous?”

Mellifluous looked around before shaking her head giving a small smile.

“Nothing, I think the story just spooked me a little.”

Mistoffelees nuzzled her neck purring softly.

“I wish I could say it was just a story but you’ve seen it’s not. But you don’t need to worry, none of use do because we all protect each other.”

Mellifluous slowly relaxed purring herself as the feeling of being watched ebbed away. After the story was finished Alonzo turned the stage over to a pair of kittens who wanted to practice their dancing. Mellifluous carefully stood smiling down at Mistoffelees when he gave her a confused look.

“As warm and cuddly as you are I need to stretch my legs. I’ll be right back.”

He nodded watching her walk away intending on just taking a short walk to the small puddle of melted snow that had collected near the entrance of the yard. As she neared a familiar form sitting facing the street caught her eye making her brow furrow.

“Munkustrap? What are you doing here, you should be home resting.”

Munkustrap looked over at her as she sat down before looking back at the street.

“It’s my job to protect everyone here, I can’t let an injury stop me from that or else what kind of leader am I?”

Mellifluous flicked her tail taking in the white bandaging around his middle.

“A great one, you can’t take care of us if you don’t take care of yourself first. How did you even get here with Demeter knowing?”

The silver bangle shook his head.

“I didn’t, she isn’t happy with me for it but I can’t stay away, not now that Macavity is closing in once again.”

Mellifluous sighed softly looking at the alley watching the shadows.

“Alonzo told us the story of how Old Deuteronomy took Macavity in as a kitten and raised him beside you and Tugger.”

Munkustrap chuckled shaking his head, doing his best to hide a hiss of pain.

“Which version was it this time? Three brothers thick as thieves? Three adolescent brothers that went down different paths?”

Turned her eyes to the silver tom.

“Both actually. Were you and Macavity close as kittens?”

Munkustrap turned his eyes to the stars sighing.

“Inseparable is a better word. Tugger and I were close but Macavity and I were like two halves of one cat, unfortunately as we grew older and I was chosen to carry on the role of Jellicle leader Macavity became overridden with anger and jealousy. He thought he was the better choice because of his magic. His hot headedness and anger were what stopped his chances at being chosen. But he didn’t leave right away, he tried for a short time to accept the fact he wasn’t going to be leader but slowly his bottled up jealousy festered until it drove him over the edge. He attacked me that night with an intent to kill to get what he wanted, he failed but only because I was able to get the upper hand with a clear head. He disappeared after that only to come back and try to take what he believes is his title of leader.”

Mellifluous blinked at the male cat before lightly placing her paw on his.

“It must be hard being the only cat who knows so much behind the story. What about Tugger, why doesn’t he want to be leader?”

Munkustrap rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.

“Tugger was too young to remember much clearly about Macavity, he was only a kitten when the fight happened but I think somewhere in that secret heart of his he remembers the cat Macavity used to be. He never showed interest in being leader when he was growing up, he knew I was chosen already and felt no desire to compete so he found a different passion and followed it, even if it has turned him into a bit of an arrogant show off.”

Mellifluous nodded before looking back at the street as Demeter appeared in the alley, her face stern and her tail moving like an agitated snake.

“I believe that’s my que to leave. Thank you Mellifluous, for listening to an old cats story.”

Mellifluous smiled at his playful smirk before watching him slowly cross the street to his mate taking the bat on the head she gave him before she let him lean on her to walk home. Mellifluous watched them leave before heading back to the gathering and reclaiming her place curled up with Mistoffelees who smiled at her curling his tail with hers again as she purred. It didn’t slip her notice however that a few of the older queens were whispering watching them, and Bombalurina was chiming one smirking before she looked at Tugger when the tom quietly snapped something that looked like ‘leave them alone’. The night carried on with more stories, songs and dances until dawn was beginning to shine.

Mellifluous watched as Mistoffelees stood and stretched before shaking out his sleek fur.

“Will you stay today?”

Mistoffelees looked down at her longingly before leaning down nosing her cheek.

“I wish I could but I can’t, my human has a show today and he needs me.”

Mellifluous poured slightly before licking his cheek.

“Be safe.”

The young tom nodded licking her head a few times before leaving with a few of the other house cats, though less of them were leaving than normal. Mellifluous lounged for a moment before heading to her den furrowing her brow as Electra, a young orange, black and white tabby, walked by giggling with Alonzo who gave a sheepish smile before ushering the kitten faster whispering something to her. Mellifluous shook her head as she entered her den curling up and falling asleep.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey look we made it to 5 chapters!! I know there aren’t many people reading this (if anyone) but that’s okay, for the first time in awhile of writing I’m actually enjoying writing a story just to write it and not feel like I have to write it and post it for readers, I can post this for myself and if someone else finds it and likes it then yay and if not oh well I’m having fun and that’s what matters! Here to hoping for another 5 chapters!
> 
> PS: I got the idea of Jellicle Proposal from someone on tumblr, if I find it again I’ll put a link at the end of the story so you can read the cute little proposals!

Mellifluous woke before sundown to the sound of what she could assume was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer bickering outside her den.

“There’s no way it’ll happen Teazer! He’s nothing but a fraidy cat. I bet two fish from the docks on it.”

Mellifluous crept to the mouth of her den looking down to find the twins sitting just below facing one another.

“Alright I’ll take that bet, you’ll see Mungo, it’s gonna happen by the end of the ball. I’ll even raise the bet to three fish!”

Mungojerrie thought for a moment before smirking holding out his paw to his sister making her smile and put her paw on his before they separated bounding off toward the gathering place. Mellifluous furrowed her brow trying to figure out what exactly was going on, and why suddenly she and Mistoffelees seemed to be catching everyone’s eyes. Shaking her head deciding she’d rather not know she jumped down and began walking to the center of the junkyard. Once there she was promptly tackled by Victoria and Etcetera making her laugh as she flopped over letting the kittens pin her down.

“Well now here’s some bright faces I haven’t seen in a couple nights.”

The kittens giggled rubbing against her as they let her up before running back to Demeter who was sitting with Munkustrap. She approached the queen earning a smile as Mellifluous rubbed against the other cat.

“Good to see you didn’t give him much of a punishment for last night.”

Demeter hummed putting her paw on her mate’s head making him look up at her.

“For now his only punishment is moving as little as possible, like the vet said.”

Mellifluous chuckled before looking down as Victoria stood on her back paws placing her front paws on the older cat’s shoulder.

“Mellifluous have you seen uncle Misto?”

Mellifluous shook her head looking around.

“No I haven’t kitten, it’s still early, I'm sure he’ll be along soon.”

Victoria nodded before chasing after her sister as the black and orange kitten playfully nipped her tail before taking off.

“Don’t go too far girls!”

The kittens only response was giggling as they ran around the gathering area. Mellifluous found herself a spot and laid down looking around again before furrowing her brow seeing some of the other queens glancing at her and a few of the toms whispering. Looking at Demeter Mellifluous flicked her tail a bit agitated.

“Why are they whispering about me?”

Demeter looked at her before sharing a look with Munkustrap who nodded making Demeter meet her eyes.

“Because you are the first queen my brother has showed interest in. Don’t misunderstand, he’s always rather sweet and caring but more often he’s shy and reserved. He doesn’t outwardly act so loving and cuddly with anyone but Victoria and Etcetera. Sure he has his moments when he’s upset or performing but he’s a very aloof cat.”

Mellifluous cocked her head a little.

“So that’s ground to spread whispers and stare?”

Demeter opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by Mistoffelees entering the area and quickly joining them rubbing against Mellifluous earning a soft purr and a nip to the ear when he accidentally stepped on her tail.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

Mellifluous shook her head moving her tail smiling gently.

“No just uncomfortable. How did the show go?”

Mistoffelees shrugged.

“Not as well as it could have, I messed up one of the tricks we always do but it was okay in the end.”

Mellifluous nodded before looking around again hearing whispers and giggles. Clenching her jaw she put her front leg around Mistoffelees’ shoulders pulling him to lay down with her, earning a chuckle before he moved and curled up around her twining their tails. The whispers died down for awhile as more cats arrived but now and again Mellifluous would catch eyes glancing at them. She was just about to her breaking point when Mungojerrie approached them smirking down at Mistoffelees.

“Hey Misto can I talk to you a sec?”

The tuxedo tom looked at Mellifluous, who nodded, before getting up and wondering a few paces away with the male calico. Mellifluous sighed looking at Demeter.

“There has got to be more than him being close with me that has everyone talking.”

Demeter gave her a soft, motherly, smile.

“It’s not my place to explain it to you Mellifluous, it’s something you have to find out from him.”

Mellifluous followed her eyes to where Mistoffelees was with Mungojerrie looking at a cross between angry and embarrassed for a long moment before he shook his head and walked away from the calico returning to Mellifluous taking his place at her side and hiding his face in her neck. Mellifluous purred softly winding her tail around his until slowly it’s movements became less agitated and he relaxed. Finally he let out a sigh looking up at her.

“Sorry, I got overwhelmed.”

Mellifluous shook her head licking his a few times.

“It’s alright, no need for apologies.”

Mistoffelees gave her a smile before their attention was pulled away by Alonzo jumping onto the stage again sitting in the center.

“I think for tonight’s story we should hear the tale of The Pekes and the Pollicles, one of Munkustrap’s favorite tales to spin.”

The gathered tribe looked for their leader making him smile and shake his head before he, with a little help from Demeter, made his way up to the stage and sat beside Alonzo earning a smile and a slight bow from the black and white cat before he stepped back giving Munkustrap the stage as he began the tale. A few moments in Mellifluous lost interest and instead turned her attention to grooming what she could reach of Mistoffelees making him start to loose focus on the story and purr closing his eyes. After a few moments of trying to reach behind the young tom’s ears she huffed only slightly annoyed before getting up and moving to lay behind him earning a chuckle from him.

She worked on a spot of slightly matted fur for a moment before the sound of snickering caught her ear making her look over to see Rumpleteazer watching them from where she was lounging with the kittens, her brother off sitting with Tugger and Pouncival, rather than listening to the story. As Mellifluous watched she looked over at her brother and flicked her tail in a smug way that told her the calico was smirking her Cheshire grin. Mungojerrie narrowing his eyes at his sister before looking over at them was the final straw. With a huff Mellifluous stood, accidentally forgetting she was in the middle of grooming Mistoffelees making the young tom jolt in surprise, before walking away her tail twitching in anger.

After a moment or two of watching a mouse scurry about her anger slowly disappeared as Mistoffelees crept over cautiously with lowered ears and a tucked tail.

“Mellifluous?”

Mellifluous looked over at him with a sigh, letting him sit beside her and lightly nose her cheek.

“How can you stand it Mistoffelees? The whispers, the watching? It’s like they are waiting for something.”

Mistoffelees froze for half a second before shaking himself giving a half smile.

“I’m used to it. You’re talking to the cat who teleported himself into the pond remember? They just aren’t used to me being so close to someone other than Victoria and Etcetera. I’m not even this close in gatherings with Demeter, at least not since I was a kitten.”

Mellifluous looked over at him narrowing her eyes, he was hiding something and she could tell.

“Mistoffelees, what are you not saying?”

The tuxedo tom blinked surprised before looking bashfully at his paws.

“I-I..”

Mellifluous waited as he gathered his words, and a little courage it seemed. But when he looked up again the words seemed to leave him again as he opened his mouth but no words came out. Mellifluous sighed laying down.

“You don’t have to answer if you can’t Mistoffelees, I’m just not used to being the focus of attention without at least knowing why.”

The young tom closed his mouth looking indecisive for a long moment before dashing off into the junkyard making Mellifluous watch surprised tucking her tail.

“Oh no.”

Lowering her ears she felt guilt pool in her chest. Thankfully before she could stew in it long Mistoffelees came back carrying a silky looking red ribbon tied in a bow like a collar. Carefully he set it down before her looking bashful but his eyes were determined.

“Mellifluous, I-I want to ask-“

He cut himself off looking lost for words as he looked into her eyes before words tumbled out almost too fast for her to understand.

“Wouldyoubemymate?!”

Mellifluous blinked at the rush of words as poor Mistoffelees looked ready to either run or explode from his bashfulness.

“I...can you say that again? A little slower?”

Mistoffelees squeezes his eyes shut taking a deep breath before opening them a bit more calm.

“Mellifluous, will...will you be my m-mate?”

Mellifluous felt a smile curl her lips and happiness bubble inside of her before she jumped at the tom gently knocking them to the ground as she licked his cheek.

“Of course I will Mistoffelees!”

Mistoffelees let out a huge breath before sitting up pushing the new ribbon closer to her.

“For you, your old one is looking a little rough.”

Mellifluous smiled softly.

“Help me change them?”

Mistoffelees nodded walking over and carefully untying her old ribbon with his teeth before helping her into the new one. This one had a smaller bow and the ribbon itself felt softer and silkier than the old one. Once it was on Mellifluous rubbed against her new mate purring happily making Mistoffelees do the same as he ran a paw over her back. They spent a few more moments alone before walking back to the group side by side, a proud stride in Mistoffelees’ step now that made Mellifluous chuckle and shake her head. As they reclaimed their spot they went unnoticed for awhile as Munkustrap’s story drew to a close.

Once it was through Demeter helped her mate back down and lay down before noticing Mistoffelees sitting proudly, his tail wound around Mellifluous’. Demeter gave a knowing smile, as did Munkustrap, but neither said anything as Alonzo took the stage again asking for more story suggestions. Mellifluous’ attention was pulled away by Etcetera running over and hiding behind her, ignoring that she pushed her way between the older female and Mistoffelees in doing so, and giggled quietly. Mistoffelees cocked his head at the kitten.

“What are you doing Etcetera?”

The orange and black kitten looked up at him and shushed him before smiling.

“Hiding from Victoria.”

Mistoffelees nodded and let the subject drop making Mellifluous smile as Victoria ran over looking around.

“Where did she go? Mellifluous did you see Etcetera?”

Mellifluous shook her head trying not to smile as Etcetera tried to stifle a giggle behind her.

“I haven’t little one.”

Victoria put on a thinking face before she noticed Mellifluous’ new ribbon and smiled brightly moving closer looking at it.

“Hey you got a new ribbon! It’s pretty!”

Mellifluous smiled softer.

“Thank you Victoria, someone special gave it to me.”

Victoria followed her eyes as Mellifluous looked back at Mistoffelees who was holding his head proudly smiling.

“Wait! So does that mean you're mates now?!”

Mellifluous looked down at Etcetera as she stood up looking between the two adult cats making Mellifluous chuckle and gently pick her up by the scruff and set her beside her sister.

“Yes little one it does.”

Both kittens broke into huge grins before jumping around cheering happily earning laughs from Mellifluous and Mistoffelees as the young tom laid his paw over Mellifluous’ back. After that the whispers turned into smiles and congratulations, though Mellifluous realized that Mungojerrie wasn’t he only tom slinking off in the direction of the docks grumbling. Mellifluous paid little mind as she sighed contently brushing her nose with Mistoffelees’ smiling as he purred happily. That dawn Mistoffelees followed Mellifluous to her den rather than his home happily curling up with her in the nest she’d built up of blankets and a few old pillows.

As they lounged in the nest Mellifluous returned to her grooming of her mate giving a playful leer at him as the white fur of his face refused to come clean.

“What did you get into? It won’t come off.”

Mistoffelees gave a crooked smile licking her head.

“It won’t either, it’s not pure white.”

Mellifluous nodded in understanding before grimincing a little.

“I feel bad for Demeter then, Victoria being pure white like she is.”

Mistoffelees laughed his agreement before nuzzling close to her purring.

“The luxuries of black fur are that it is easier to clean but it can also be difficult to find where it is dirty.”

As he spoke he found a small tangle in her fur and began licking at it. Mellifluous hummed happily taking in the differences between their fur. While Mistoffelees’ fur was sleek, short, and black as night, her fur was barely longer and a little less sleek her fur also had hidden leopard spots that became more visible when she was in the light. After a while more of grooming Mellifluous began to doze off making Mistoffelees chuckle and rest his head on her side slowly falling asleep himself.

XxXx

It was barely sunset when loud voices outside made Mellifluous jolt awake. Mistoffelees was already awake standing by the mouth of the den his tail flicking agitatedly. Getting to her feet Mellifluous joined her mate looking out. All the Jellicles that stayed in the junkyard were rushing to the gathering place each looking alarmed. Their attention was pulled away by Cassandra stepping down from above the den looking at them.

“You two should join them, Munkustrap has called an urgent meeting of the cats.”

Mistoffelees nodded watching as Cassandra jumped down and began making her way to the center of the yard. Mellifluous jumped down after Mistoffelees staying close to his side furrowing her brow.

“What’s going on?”

The tuxedo tom shook his head.

“I don’t know but it must be important for Munkustrap to have called a meeting of the cats.”

Mellifluous said nothing more as they joined the others in the heart of the junkyard, finding placing among them around Munkustrap, Alonzo and Plato. Once everyone had gathered Munkustrap got to his feet looking to the purple and amber sky before looking out at the gathered cats.

“There is no easy way to say this, no way to break it gently so I’ll be blunt. Old Deuteronomy has passed away, early this morning I heard the humans say.”

He paused as gasps ran around the group. Mistoffelees dropped his ears curling his tail around Mellifluous as she leaned on him her own ears flat. Around them many of the cats started to weep, others looked too shocked to react outwardly Tugger being one of them as he stood behind the rest of the crowd. Munkustrap took a deep breath trying to hold his tone as he spoke again.

“Tonight we will honor the long life of Old Deuteronomy at moon rise to remember the happy memories we have, and say good-bye to a dear old friend.”

With that he went to Demeter pressing his forehead to hers and Mellifluous watched as the proud and strong tom crumbled to almost a kitten with tear stains on his face. Mistoffelees nosed her cheek to gain her attention making her give him a sympathetic look to find him close to tears as well. Leading him away from the crowd she laid down and let him curl up against her hiding his face in her fur as tears spilled from his eyes. All round there were other pairs in the same manner and the cats without mate’s were comforting each other, even Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were shaken by the news. Mellifluous turned her eyes to Tugger who was sitting alone looking almost emotionless apart from the tear tracks matting the fur of his face.

Once the moon had risen all the cats gathered together under its glowing light and sang about Old Deuteronomy. After a moment of silence to say goodbye they all broke into their groups. It was a very quiet and sullen night, even the kittens weren’t playing but rather with their caretakers. Victoria and Etcetera were staying close to Munkustrap as he watched over the other cats with Demeter at his side. As dawn got closer Mellifluous was a bit surprised to see none of the house cats were leaving, including Mistoffelees. She was going to ask but noticed the young tom had fallen asleep on her making her smile softly and lick his head a few times until he stirred.

“Let’s go back to the den Mistoffelees.”

With a yawn and a sleepy nod Mistoffelees stood and trailed after her to her den. Once inside they curled around one another in the nest of blankets, Mistoffelees fell asleep almost at once but Mellifluous couldn't sleep, her mind was working too fast. First Munkustrap gets injured by one of Macaviy’s followers just days before the Jellicle ball and now Old Deuteronomy passing away just nights after Munkustrap’s injuries, it wasn’t adding up to coincidence in her mind at all. Looking at her mate Mellifluous carefully slipped out of the den waking back to the heart of the yard but found it empty, everyone gone to dens for the day. Walking around she stopped and looked at the stage for a long moment before jumping onto it and looking out over the yard.

“What’s on your mind little cat.”

Mellifluous turned her head as Tugger joined her on the stage before she looked out at the sunrise.

“It isn’t all chance, Munkustrap gets injured then just nights later Old Deuteronomy passes on, all before the Jellicle ball.”

Tugger said nothing for a long moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

“It’s not in the slightest. Munk has known for awhile now that Macavity was planning something but he didn’t want to worry the others so he kept it between himself, Alonzo and I. The night they went on patrol he wasn’t saving a trapped kitten, he confronted Macavity warning him to leave the tribe alone. Macavity gave a warning of his own by attacking Munk like that, saying he’s had enough games and he’s going to take what he wants one way or another.”

Mellifluous felt her chest tighten and her stomach turn as she looked at the maine coon beside her.

“What happens now then?”

Tugger swished his tail.

“We keep going on as we are, trying to keep each other safe and stay together. When the ball arrives the night after next we will deal with Macavity if he shows up.”

He turned his head giving a cocky grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You and the others are in good paws, Munk won’t let anyone else get hurt.”

Mellifluous lowered her ears.

“That’s what I’m worried about. He’s trying to do too much without thinking about himself first.”

Tugger nodded his smile turning fond.

“Yeah, he's always been that way. You know that tale he told last night?”

Mellifluous nodded a little.

“The one with the dogs and the hero cat?”

Tugger nodded.

“That’s the one. It’s actually about him. When we were kittens we were in the park and suddenly these dogs started fighting, they were getting close to where Munk was with some of the other kittens and I so he decided it was time to get rid of them. He scared them so badly they ran away.”

Tugger paused to chuckle shaking his head.

“But rather than tell that story he decided to change it into a legend by saying it was some super cat that stopped this huge fight between a bunch of dogs so no one knew it was just him bragging about protecting kittens.”

Mellifluous smiled a little curling her tail.

“It’s good that a leader wants the best for his tribe but he really needs to learn to look out for himself too, he won’t be able to protect anyone from Macavity if he’s still hurt.”

Tugger nodded his agreement before his eyes lit up with an idea. Standing he walked to the edge of the stage.

“Come with me.”

Mellifluous furrowed her brow but followed after the young tom away from the heart of the junkyard and off to a slightly secluded area. Winking he led her up to the mouth of the den where they peered inside to find Demeter and Munkustrap, the former clearly lecturing her mate.

“How many times did I tell you not to move around Munk, now you’ve gone and started bleeding again! You aren’t going to heal if you insist on moving so much! You heard the humans, if you don’t let this heal it could affect you for the rest of your life. Do you really want to become as old as your father and have to limp around?”

The silver and black tom gave a wince as his mate lightly smacked him in the head with her paw before giving her a crooked smile.

“I’m sorry Demeter.”

The queen narrowed her eyes.

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this by charming me, not this time.”

Munkustrap chuckled and stood brushing his tail over her cheek circling until he was behind her where he began nosing her neck. Demeter tried to push down a purr but failed before she sighed closing her eyes.

“Don’t think I’m not still mad at you. I mean it Munkustrap, you either listen to what they tell you or I’m going to personally make sure you don’t move, even if I have to tie you down.”

Munkustrap widened his eyes actually threatened before licking her neck.

“Yes dear.”

Demeter nodded once before standing and going to lay down in a nest near the back of the den looking expectantly. After a moment Munkustrap followed laying beside her with his tail draped over her protectively as they settled in. Mellifluous smiled following Tugger back down. Once on the ground the maine coon smiled.

“Demeter keeps him grounded better than most of us, if anyone will finally make him see that he needs to step back and heal she can.”

Mellifluous nodded with a sigh relaxing a fraction before looking over her shoulder hearing footsteps. A moment later Bombalurina walked into sight looking at Tugger.

“There you are, when you said you were going for a walk this wasn’t what I thought you meant. Trying to seduce a newly matted queen.”

Mellifluous scrunched you her nose looking at Tugger than at Bomba.

“No way, no how. You can keep him, he’s too much to handle for me.”

Tugger smirked as Bomba tried not to laugh before she approached flicking Tugger in the face with her tail making him playfully bite at it then smirk at the queen before she shook her head.

“Speaking of newly mated, Mistoffelees will be worried if he wakes and you’re not there.”

Mellifluous glances between the pair before her then smiled with a nod.

“You’re right, thanks for listening to me ramble Tugger.”

The tom nodded before following Bomba as she began walking away. Mellifluous shook her head and headed for her own den smiling softer when she saw Mistoffelees was still sound asleep as she’d left him. She silently curled back up with him letting out a soft sigh as she settled in for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Jellicle Proposals came from this tumblr post!: 
> 
> https://uppastthejelliclemoon.tumblr.com/post/190554964049/i-hc-that-with-the-cats-there-is-spending-the


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay cats and kittens there’s something you all should know; from here out for a couple chapters things are going to get angsty and maybe a little violent, nothing graphic I promise but if mentions of blood, fighting, or suspense don’t sit well with you then I would advise waiting until it’s all over to read (don't worry I’ll tell you when that is when the chapter arrives). If you don’t mind those things but possibly find other triggers then read CAREFULLY! While this story is PG-13 (if I had to rate it) I do try to keep things on the lower when triggers can be involved but please don’t take them lightly!!

Mellifluous woke before Mistoffelees the following night at sundown with a funny feeling buzzing between her brain and her stomach. Shaking her head she carefully got up and nudged Mistoffelees until he yawned and stretched out on his back looking at her. Mellifluous smiled nuzzling his neck earning a loud purr from the tom before he rolled back over pulling her down with his front paws and starting to groom her head.

Once she was deemed groomed by her mate, and he in return, the pair left the den in search of a meal to share with the rest of the tribe. Their search led them out of the junkyard and to the park. Mellifluous has nearly forgotten the feeling she’d woken up with as she laid low to the snowy ground watching a hare not far from her, she was just about to creep closer still when suddenly the hare raised its head and looked around before dashing off making her grumble. Mistoffelees came over dropping three field mice at her feet before looking after the hare as it vanished down a hole in the snow.

“I’m sorry, did I scare it off?”

Mellifluous shook her head licking his cheek.

“I don’t think so, I think it saw me move. It looks like you did well.”

Mistoffelees smiled proudly before watching as Mellifluous took her hunting stance and after a second was off chasing another hare, this time she caught the much smaller hare making Mistoffelees clap his paws before looking at the sky.

“We should get back, everyone will be there by now.”

Mellifluous nodded falling into step beside him as he scooped up his field mice and began heading for the junkyard. They were about halfway through their journey when Mellifluous caught scent of something off and out of place for the small alley they were in. She stopped and set down her hare to sniff at the air.

“Mistoffelees? Do you smell that?”

The young tom set his mice down before sniffing at the air his tail twitching anxiously and his ears lowering at the scent he found.

“Pollicles. We shouldn’t hurry before they find us.”

Mellifluous furrowed her brow.

“This close to the junkyard? I’ve never seen a dog this close.”

Mistoffelees looked around his tail still twitching.

“It’s hard to say, with it being winter the stray Pollicles maybe wandering farther for their own food, I'd rather not stick around and become that food.”

Mellifluous nodded her agreement as she picked up her hare once again and followed closer to Mistoffelees a twisting feeling in her belly and a sinking feeling in her chest. Something was not right at all. She was about to tell Mistoffelees as much as they exited the last alley before the junkyard when the quiet night was ripped apart by loud hisses, screams, snarls, growls and barks. Mellifluous dropped her hare as her ears perked up and her eyes widened.

“That’s coming from the junkyard!”

Without waiting for Mistoffelees to respond she dashed across the street and into the junkyard, relieved to see the tuxedo had followed her and was running at her side around piles of rubbish. As they reached the center of the yard Mellifluous felt her heart sink and race all at once.

Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo and Bomba were all standing in front of the queens, kittens and older cats hissing and swatting at two very large and angry dogs who were snapping their jaws and growling at the four cats. Munkustrap was bleeding from his injuries and looking like he was barely standing as his back arched and his silver fur stood on end. Tugger was bleeding from a bite mark on his shoulder but he was still standing more in front of his brother spitting at the dogs swiping his claws at them. Alonzo and Bomba were both hissing and swiping at the dogs but they were looking rather beaten down as they stood closer to the tribe behind them.

Mellifluous felt a hiss rip from her throat and before she could even think she was standing in between the four cats and the dogs. Her black fur was on end making her look much bigger, her claws were drawn as she bared her teeth at the dogs.

“Mellifluous! What are you doing?! Get back!”

Mellifluous glanced at Munkustrap clenching her jaw as the tom wavered where he stood struggling to just stand.

“No!”

Tugger was about to snap at her and tell her to move but she wasn’t going to hear it, she didn’t have time seeing one of the dogs was stepping closer to where Bomba was guarding the kittens. Terrified one of the kittens screamed making Mellifluous lash out and scratch her claws over the dogs eye making it rear back yelling and shaking its head before turning its dark eyes on her baring its teeth and growling loudly. Mellifluous didn’t back down as she swiped at the dog again but this time she missed and the large dog lunged at her.

“MELLIFLUOUS!! NO!”


End file.
